2014 (With Castiel OftheLord)
by CastielTheWingedAssbutt
Summary: This was an RP I had with a friend via Facebook. 2014!CasX2014!Dean get in an argument after a raid and things get a little heated.


**Castiel Ofthelord**

Dean was livid. No, He was beyond livid. The stupidity of that new guy they brought in almost cost them the entire trip. Dean slammed the door to the jeep and stepped around to where the new-comer was stumbling out of the vehicle. He shoved the kid. He mustn't have been a day over 16, but this fucker had almost killed them all. He raised his gun to the kid's head and shot. He would make sure he didn't make the same mistake again. The others looked at him, "a Croat," was all the explanation they needed. They were satisfied. The trek back to his cabin didn't take too long, but when he entered the room he found the camp hippie sitting on his sofa, reading _The Sorrows of Young Werther _and smoking a joint.

"Cas, I'd appreciate it if you didn't go through my shit," it was expected from the scraggly-looking man, but Dean still protested.

Cas's eyes rolled up to the broad shouldered brute who entered the room. "And I'd appreciate it if you'd chill the crap out." he said looking up at him, tipping his head laily to his left. His eyes were pinned on the man as he turned a page, then shifted his attention back to the book. "Get anything while you were out?" he asked scratching his dark messy hair. He bit his lip before setting the book down and stretching carelessly, rolling over on his stomach. "I can smell you're musk from here. Did you get any food?" he said, his face buried in the pillow.

Dean rolled his eyes, waking over to the queen bed, kicking off his muddy boots. "What the hell do you want?" He asked, ignoring the question, his patience wearing thin with the ex-angel already.

"Strawberries, Dean." he moaned from the couch. He moved his head up a little to he could watch him. "Anything interesting happen while you were out?" He squinted one eye as he looked at him, "Any injuries?" he asked worried a little.

"No, no injuries." He considered throwing a boot at the stoned ex-angel. "That Mundy kid almost got all of us killed. He fucking shot his gun in the middle of croat territory." The memory was as fresh as the kid's gore on his clothing.

"Did he make it?" he asked bluntly rolling on his side now, scratching his stomach, his head resting on his hand. He casually licked around his teeth with his tongue. "Or did your whole lot make it?"

"We made it." He answered, but with a grim set of his jaws he muttered, "but he won't be making any more mistakes.

"Oh~" he said raising a brow. He slid off the couch and strode over to the man. He simply stood inches from his face scanning over him. "Hmmm. I'm gonna get some honey. Cas out." he said and snapped his face away from him. He walked towards a door leading to the food supply.

Dean's eyes rolled again and he stood from the bed, reluctant to lie down with his gore-covered clothing still clinging to his body. He stared at the scraggly man.

Cas stood perplexed for a moment looking over all the old sharpie dated glass jars. He rolled his eyes and turned right around, "Yeah, no." he said and stopped, looking at Dean. "What?" he said tilting his chin down so he looked up at him. He walked slowly over to him.

Dean eyed the ex-angel warily. "What what?" He asked.

He stopped and looked behind him, "Nothing~" he said and turned, "Get cleaned up ya pig." he said putting his hands on his hips.

Dean rolled his eyes. He stripped his shirt and wiped his chest off with it, flinging it over to the corner of the room.

Cas smirked as Dean stripped and bit his lip as he began wiping his chest off with it. Aw hell... "Woah there sexy..." he said as he now stood behind him. Dean and his God damned musk...

Dean cocked an eyebrow. "Like what you see?" He teased, muscles rippling under taut skin

Cas just laughed, "Little bitch, you did this on purpose." he said his eyes on him like a predator. "little fucker..." he said suddenly not sure what to do with himself.

Dean's smirk darkened, "and?" He asked

He squinted, a trait he kept over the hard years "And." he growled as tipped his chin down so he looked up at him slightly, his icy eyes daring him... Do it. I dare you, they glowed.

Dean bit his bottom lip, thumbs slipping under his waistband, slipping it lower.

Cas smirked as his eyes fell to his waist, "Faster moron.." he breathed as he lifted a hand and held it lightly against Deans chest. Cas's eyes danced around his glistening body, and down to Deans pants, he gritted his teeth as the space in his own grew smaller and tighter.

With a quick motion, the tight denim was pooling at his ankles, revealing that Dean wasn't wearing any underwear. His quickly hardening manhood was standing at attention.

Cas knelt and sent a devilish glare up at the man. "Oh Dean~ " he flaunted, smearing the a small drop of precum around the tip of his cock. He used his other hand and held it at it's base. Slowly, he moved along the now hard shaft, trying to pull a moan from him. He kept his cool, better than he would in the past, but could Dean? he wondered keeping a unflustered demeanor as he was actually freaking the crap out in his head.

Dean moaned, he wanted this for so long. Ever since Cas had showed up in his life all those years ago, he's wanted this. He didn't want to take advantage of or defile the innocent angel. Then when he lost his wings he didn't seem interested. Dean was absolutely freaking out. He tried to think of how they got here, in this moment. Wow... this was crazy... the world was ending and he'd finally get the one person he's stayed devoted to for the longest. "Cas," he moaned.

Cas worked painfully slow, and he looked up at him, eyes full of lust and cunning. "You're mine now, Winchester." he growled and pushed him back onto the bed. Cas was ontop of him now almost pinning him, and kissed him sloppily on the lips. He kissed his lips, his cheek then his neck, he breathed heavily his eyes memorizing him.

Dean moaned, arching up in pleasure. "Fucking hell, Cas." He panted. His cock pressed uncomfortably hard against his stomach.

Cas choked back a chuckle, "What was that?" he teased and grinded against him. Cas growled at the fact that his pants were still on and pulled them off himself. He kissed Dean again and work his hips against his hunter. He had his own needs too~ He'd make this clear to Dean.

"Fuck me." He growled in irritation, not wanting to draw this out further than it had to be.


End file.
